Guardians
by I' shou'L'd be 'OVE'r 'YOU
Summary: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, & Spirit: the five elements bound by something unseen, so very different yet one in the same. This is the story of one girl's ability to cease destruction and prevent the death of the man she loves. They are the immortal incarnations of the elements but the carelessness of mortals can be the end of them.


"Damn those mortals!"

I kneel next to the Lake, staring at my reflection in the water. Hestia nudges me with her tail.

"Alright. Give me a moment."

I pull a torn piece of my dress away and dip it into the water. I clean the wound on Hestia's neck, slowly moving the cloth across her skin. She huffs at the pain.

"I'm sorry. If I had known what those mortals were doing, I never would have taken you there."

"Aria…"

I turn to face the trees.

"Aria…"

I hear my name again in a soft whisper. It's his voice but where is he? My name reaches my ears again and again but with each time it sounds more strained. I raise my hand, sparking a small flame in my hand.

"Flame, light my path. Find him."

The flame flees from me and into the trees.

"Hestia, can you walk?"

She nods and gets to her feet. We follow the light of the flame through the trees, leaves and twigs crushing beneath my feet. We reach a clearing. My flame dances over a body.

"Bastian!" I ran to him, dropping to my knees at his side, "Bastian, what happened to you?"

He groans as he tries to sit up.

"Don't strain yourself. Hestia, we must get him to the Lake."

She lowers her head, pushing her way beneath him. I place his arm across my shoulders, helping him onto her back. He groans again as I lay him across her back.

"We must hurry. I've never seen him like this."

When I walk past him, his hand grabs mine. I can tell he's straining to hold on. As we walk through the trees, his grip begins to loosen.

"We're almost there, Bastian. Please. Just keep your eyes open."

The further we make it through the forest, the more animals that come to follow us. I can see the light of the clearing in the distance but something doesn't feel right. I turn to look at Bastian. His eyes have changed. The beautiful emerald color has darkened. Even his breathing has gone shallow.

"Hestia! Get him into the water! Quickly!"

She runs toward the lake. I stand my ground as the animals move closer to my feet.

"What's happening?"

A strong wind surrounds me. Kiron, the guardian of the East and ruler of the winds, descends before me.

"Kiron, what's happening? The animals are fleeing. Bastian is catatonic."

He places his hands on my shoulders, "The balance of the Elements is off."

"My power is fine. You seem to be well."

"My power cannot be interrupted by the effects of mortals nor can yours."

"The mortals are doing this… Wait, where's Miria?"

"She is weakening as well. She's not as far along as Bastian but she's not doing well."

"Where is she?"

"She said she would find her way to the Lake."

"You left her?"

"You know Miria as well as I do. She didn't want nor did she need my help."

I groan loudly, "Kiron, you have to be the densest man I have ever met." I look down at the mass of animals surrounding our feet, "Come on, little ones, go to the Lake. You'll be safe there."

A squirrel climbs my leg and settles on my shoulder. I run toward the clearing; Kiron follows close behind me. Bastian is in the water, his head back against the ground. His eyes are closed but his breathing seems to have gone back to normal. I kneel down, lifting his head and placing it into my lap. I move his hair to the side, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"A love forged by nature. He cared for me when I was alone."

"What happened to you, Aria?"

I furrow my brow and look up at Kiron, "You know we don't talk about it."

"None of us have ever discussed our origins but we were all mortal once. Our elements chose us."

"Centuries ago." I say angrily, "Our elements chose us centuries ago. That is a time better left forgotten."

The water ripples as I turn my attention back to Bastian. A hand grabs at the ground and Miria emerges.

"Thank the stars you're alright." I exclaim.

"It was not easy finding my way here. Has she come yet?"

"Not yet."

"She? You mean Rei? She's coming here?" I ask, completely astonished.

I feel Bastian's head raise up as she speaks, "No one's seen her since Aria gained her power."

"Something is happening in the world. There is so much unrest within the natural world that she has had to return. So far it's only effecting Earth and Water. Eventually they will begin to harness Aria's power and have no need of her. They will pollute the air and weaken me as they have the two of you."

Bastian and I remain in shock for a moment. I had only met Rei once in my entire lifetime. On the day I gained my power over fire, she came to me. She is Spirit incarnate. She is responsible for maintaining balance within the Elements. When one of us is weak, she feels it as well. There is one thing she does to us all though. She strikes a fear in us like nothing we have ever experienced.

"Aria, help me."

I snap back to reality and help Bastian out of the water. He leans against me, my arms crossed over his chest. His hands are on my forearms.

"What are you doing here if you didn't know she was coming?"

"Hestia was hurt. She needed to fly a bit. We flew over a mass of mortals. She scraped her neck against something."

"What was it?"

"I don't know. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before."

Bastian squeezes his eyes shut as his hands tighten around my arms, "It hurts."

I hold him tighter, kissing the top of his head.

"Hestia, can you fly?"

She spreads her wings.

"Go. Stay high in the sky and out of sight. Find out what these humans are doing."

She takes off into the sky and into the direction Bastian came from. I give Bastian my hand. With my other hand, I send up a spark, calling four Fire Sprites to me.

"Fly. All of you to farthest corners of the world. Observe what you can and return."

Just before they take off, Kiron conjures his own Air spirits.

"You all as well. Let Fire observe the cardinal directions. You all observe the intermediate."

This time both Bastian and Miria cry out.

"Go!" I shout, embracing Bastian again.

They all take to the skies on my command. After a few minutes, a bright light appears within the trees. Branches crack beneath her feet. I lower my head when she comes into view as Kiron gets down on one knee and bows his head as well.

Bastian's eyes are going dark again and his breathing has once again become ragged. I clutch him tighter as I begin to cry. I feel a gentle hand on my head. When I look up, Rei is kneeling next to me. Her hand moves to my cheek and she smiles.

"Can you help him?" I ask softly.

"No," she shakes her head, "but you can."

"How? I'll do anything to take his pain away."

She nods and turns her head, "Kiron take Miria away from here. She's too close to her element."

"Wouldn't being close to a pure source be good for her?" I ask.

"In any other situation, you would be correct."

"So what's different?"

"The mortals are too close. If they find this place while she is here, she will, in an attempt to protect her power, fall into a catatonic state much like Bastian only moments ago."

"What can I do?"

"In a moment I will leave you here. Take Bastian into the water and heal him."

"But how? That's not in my power to do."

She smiles, "Aria, you all have the power to heal each other. Earth can heal air. Air can heal water. Water can heal fire. Fire can heal Earth. You and Bastian were brought together for a reason."

"Aren't all of those combinations odd?"

"Opposites, my dear. If an element can survive in the one place it is sure to die, it can only become stronger."

She glances around, "Where's Hestia?"

"I sent her as well as a few of my sprites to find out what's causing Bastian and Miria so much pain. Kiron sent spirits as well."

She nods, "Call them back. The best thing for everyone is rest and recuperation. Miria is lucky she has not had to feel the brunt of this threat." She touches Bastian's forehead, "The hardest elements to be are Earth and Fire."

"Rei," I lower my head, "why did you choose us for these roles?"

"I didn't choose you. Your elements chose you. I explained this when you first became Fire."

"Then why did the Elements choose us? If this is what happens when people destroy your domain, why are we here?"

"That is an answer you must find for yourself. I cannot tell you what makes you special."

I sigh, more or less dissatisfied with her answer.

"You needn't worry about it now. Bastian needs to be your main concern."

Hestia lands near us and runs over to us. The sprites follow close behind her. They all look frightened.

"What did you see?"

Their voices, to anyone else is nothing more than a jingling. I can hear them. I understand them because they are mine.

"Milady, the humans are tearing down trees and burning the ground. They are cutting off the rivers by building these structures."

"Dams! They called them dams!"

"Right, they are building dams in the rivers cutting off the flow of water. Everything is dying, milady."

"Aria, milady, they are directly contributing to Miria's weakness and Bastian's catatonic state. They will continue to expand their construction until nothing is left."

I repeat everything they tell me, ending in a question of my own. "Rei, what will happen to him if this is not stopped?"

"He will be forced into a form that can die. Bastian is the being that represents nature in its purest form, as it is around us. He is Nature. Through him, everything is connected, down to the shortest blade of grass. The more that the mortals destroy, the more connections that are broken and with each severed connection, Bastian feels pain and he will slowly begin to fade."

I raise my voice at her, "What will he become?"

"I don't know!" She shouts, "This has never happened before. I've seen elemental beings fade because they gave up their power. Never before have I seen them have to fight in order to survive the destruction of man."

I hug Bastian tighter, my tears fall against his cheek.

"Aria, take him into the water. I will explain everything I can when Bastian is well again."

I nod, touching my fingertips to Bastian's forehead. Rei leaves us without another word. Hestia follows her and my sprites fly away. I walk into the water first. Once the water is up to my waist, I turn to pull Bastian in. Submerged up to his shoulders, Bastian remains unconscious.

I lay him against me, holding him tightly.

"Sebastian, my love, come back to me." I kiss his temple, "Come back to me."

Tears begin to fall from my eyes and I sob, holding him even tighter.

"Sebastian, please. I can't lose you. Come back to me please. Wake up."

I can feel my body begin to heat up and steam begins to rise from the surface of the water. Finally he groans and my sobs fade. His hand moves to grip my forearm.

"Aria?" he whispers.

"Sebastian!"

He groans again, shaking his head and turning to face me.

"Why are you crying?"

"You were unconscious. Rei said you would die if you didn't wake up."

He cradles my face in his hands, "I'm alright, love. I'm alright."

I nod and embrace him. His arms encircle me and I hide my face in his neck.

"You've nothing to fear now. I'm awake." His hand moves beneath my hair, resting on the back of my neck, "I'm here."

I look up at him, trying to take comfort in his gaze. His green in his eyes is still darker than normal but his pupils have returned to normal size.

"You're here now. Bastian, how long do you think that will last?"

"Aria_"

"Listen to me. The mortal will continue to grow. They will continue to destroy nature and discard it. A long time ago, when they first came to this land, they used what they destroyed to build their civilizations. They were forced to appreciate what nature gave them, what you gave them. That's not the case anymore. They're killing you and they don't even know it. Something must be done."

"And so something shall be."

As Bastian and I get out of the water, Rei emerges from the tree line, followed by Kiron and Miria, who is now walking on her own two feet.

"Miria, you're alright." I say with a smile.

She nods, "Kiron helped me."

He takes her hand in his and lifts it to his lips, kissing the back of it.

"What are we to do, Rei?" Bastian asks, clutching my hand.

"A long time ago, that question would have been easily answered. We could have just killed them all and been done with it. Now killing humans is a messy endeavor so we shall avoid it. We shall simply send a message."

"But how?"

"Aria, Kiron, it's up to the two of you."

"Us?"

"Yes. Aria, do you remember what I told you just moments ago?"

"Bastian and I were brought together for a reason."

"This is your reason. Destroy what those mortal have built. Return that land to nature."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Control your winds. Use them to spread the flames as quickly as possible as well as keep them going. Even if they manage to extinguish the flame, Aria will be there to spark another. Now Kiron, call for Hodei. He needs to find Miria's Elvire. Hestia, you must find Sotiris."

In the same manner that I have Hestia as my companion, each of the other elements have one as well. Bastian's Sotiris is a golden nine-tailed fox. He stands as tall as Bastian and always seems to be thinking. Kiron's Hodei is a griffin. He actually stands a little taller than Kiron. He's extremely playful but he's really good at reading the emotions of others. Miria's Elvire is a kelpie, a water horse. Miria told me that on some island somewhere there's a legend about Elvire. The natives think she's some kind of monster living in their lake. Then there's my Hestia. She's a dragon. She's actually quite small but big enough for me to ride, even if it's only for short distances.

Hodei lands near us, bowing his head to both Rei and Kiron.

"You must find Elvire. She should be nearby but go as far as you may need to locate her."

Hodei bows his head again and flies away.

"Hestia, take to the sky. Find Sotiris as quickly as possible. He should be nearby as well, but know your limit. Don't try to pick him up and fly him here. Rest him on your shoulders and carry him back on foot."

She nods and takes off. No sooner is she gone does Miria collapse to the ground. Bastian cries out again.

"The two of you must go." Rei says quickly.

"No! I won't leave her." Kiron shouts, clutching Miria tightly, "I can do what I must from here. Aria, you have to go."

"I can't do this by myself."

Bastian's hand is shaking as he grabs mine, "Aria, you are so much stronger than you think. You can do this. You must do this." He touches my cheek, "I believe in you. I love you."

There are tears in my eyes as I nod, "I love you too."

I kiss him once and turn to Rei, "I can do this."

"Then this is what you must do. Channel your connection with Nature, the connection you have with Bastian and use it to find where his power has waned. Follow it like a thread leading directly to where you need to go. After that, everything is left to your power."

Bastian leans away from me, turning to face me as he clutches my hands tightly.

"Be careful."

"I will, but just in case I don't make it back…"

I take one of my hands away from him and put it to his cheek. I lean forward and touch my lips to his. His now free hand moves to the small of my back. He holds me tightly, deepening the kiss. He releases me and touches his forehead to mine.

"Return to me, my love. I will wait for you."

I kiss him once more before pulling myself from his embrace. I get to my feet.

"I will return to all of you."

I turn away from the group and close my eyes. I focus on Bastian, his smile and his kiss. I focus on my love for him and the connection between Fire and Nature that brought us together. When I open my eyes again, I can actually see a silver thread of light leading into the trees. I take a deep breath and run into the trees, allowing the thread to guide me.

I stay on the ground for a while before jumping into the trees. I climb higher, all the way to the top of the tree until I can see the horizon. It's dark now but in the distance I can see a faint light. I climb back down, staying in the trees, and head in the direction of the light.

…

I reach the edge of the forest, though it is not the natural edge. Stumps of trees cover the ground. The ground has been dug up. Looking over the scene before me, I wonder how long these mortals have been out here. Why was it only beginning to affect them?

I hear voices. I smile when I notice the group of men not far from my perch. I drop from the tree, my bare feet touching the rough surface of the manmade earth. I approach the men, a seductive grin on my face while murderous thoughts roam my mind. One of them turns to me.

"Excuse me, Miss, but you can't be here."

"On the contrary, I can. I have always been here."

I walk past them. One of them reaches out to grab me. I focus on the part of my body he touches. He jumps away from me when my skin begins to heat up. In the dark of the night, I can see the glow my flesh gives off.

"What the hell is that?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

They continue to shout things at me but I continue to ignore them. I become the only source of light when a strong wind knocks down their lights.

A man comes running from inside one of the buildings, "What the hell is going on out here?"

"Come forth, mortal, and tell me something."

"Who are you?"

"That does not matter. If you wish to live, take your people and leave this place."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

I laugh softly, "Were you the only one in there?" I point at the building he came from.

"Yes."

"Good."

I stretch my hand out in front of me. I wave it through the air and conjure up the smallest fireball. In seconds, the building is up in flames.

"What did you just do?" He shouts; I set another building aflame, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

The man grabs my arm just as the first one did. I grab his hand and flip him to the ground. I put my foot against his throat.

"I am giving this land back to nature. You have disrespected the very Earth you live on. You don't deserve this land. Nature will have it back."

"Who… are… you…" he chokes.

"I am the guardian of the South. I am fire incarnate."

I release him and continue to walk down the road. I set everything on fire, and as the world around me burns, I can feel Bastian's presence like never before. He's stronger now. Once I burn the last building, I turn to look at my work. The men have huddled together; they're watching the place burn. Hestia lands next to me.

"Did you find Sotiris?"

She nods.

"And Bastian?"

_He is well. He and Miria are doing well._

"I believe my work here is done. Shall we go?"

She lowers her head. I climb onto her back, holding on as she takes flight. We land on a cliff overlooking the city. I stand at the edge of the cliff, looking up at the sky that is now glowing red from the fire.

_Milady, I believe you missed something._

"I had purposefully overlooked it. I wasn't sure if I should destroy it but looking at it now, I know it cannot exist."

_But why? It is nature._

"It is false nature. Those people planted those trees."

_Then destroy it._

Though it pains me, I focus on the area. It starts with a small flame and quickly spreads.

"It is false nature. It need not exist."

Hestia curls around me. I stroke her head and together we watch the destruction unfold. I hear wings, along with the stomping of feet. Kiron descends on the back of Hodei. Bastian is close behind him, riding Sotiris. Miria and Rei are the last to arrive, both on the back of Elvire.

"You've done it." Bastian says, taking me into his arms.

"You did well." Rei smiles, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"What if they just rebuild. We won't be able to continue to burn everything down. The mortal world must progress."

"Miria, if they return, we will all be stronger. These mortals tried to progress before it was time. As the world changes so do we. We become able to withstand the torment they deliver upon the elements. This part of the world was not ready for civilization. One day it will be and we will be there to help it along."

Bastian holds me. Kiron holds onto Miria as if she would disappear. Our companions sit together. Rei stands away from us. We all watch the fire continue to blaze. The longer the city burns, the stronger Bastian seems to become. Nothing remains when the fire stops.

"All that's left is to start over." Rei says, turning and walking back into the trees.

She disappears into thin air moments later. And she is right. We will start over. We will rebuild.

Together the four of us stand there, the five elements: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Spirit. We would continue to protect each other. We could continue to balance each other.

Fin


End file.
